1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is generally related to a bioartificial guidance conduit, and more particularly to a bioartificial guidance conduit formed by coaxially stacking and method for forming the same.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the conventional approach to nerve repair, an attempt is made to align the cut ends of the fascicles (nerve bundles within the nerve trunk). A similar approach is taken with smaller nerves. In either case, the chief hazard to the successful repair is the trauma produced by the manipulation of the nerve ends and the subsequent suturing to maintain alignment. The trauma appears to stimulate the growth and/or migration of fibroblasts and other scar-forming, connective tissue cells. The scar tissue prevents the regenerating axons in the proximal stump from reaching the distal stump to reestablish a nerve charge pathway. The result is a permanent loss of sensory or motor function.
Various attempts have been made over the years to find a replacement for direct (i.e., nerve stump-to-nerve-stump suturing). Much of the research in this field has focused on the use of “channels” or tubular prosthesis which permit the cut ends of the nerve to be gently drawn into proximity and secured in place without undue trauma. It is also generally believed that such channels can also prevent, or at least retard, the infiltration of scar-forming, connective tissue.
Two major conventional fabricating methods of bioartificial guidance conduits are Fiber-Templating and Low-Pressure Injection Molding, and the former is more popular for its high surface area formed by fibers, which is able to facilitate the nerve growth. But it is difficult to control the conformation of fibers, which results in unstable regeneration effect of nerves. Hence, a new bioartificial guidance conduit and its forming method are still needed to produce channels of the conduit with precise dimension, in order to correspond to both economic effect and utilization in industry.